Complicated
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Leaving your boyfriend behind to go to college is hard enough. Add in an unwanted pregnancy and it's near impossible.
1. Chapter 1

Complicated

Chapter 1

My drive back home from college for winter break was a nerve racking one. All I could think about is how I was going to tell Wes…and Mom…and if Kristy had already told anyone. I had told her that in complete confidence, but she is after all Kristy.

The first place I went when I got back in town was home. It was around five, so I wasn't counting on Mom being home, but I figured on the off chance she was, it was best if I saw her first. Not tell her first, but at least saw her.

As I suspected, Mom wasn't home. I texted her and said that I was there, but she just texted back that she was at work, that I should go see my friends. We'd have dinner tomorrow night and I should spend the evening with Wes.

Deciding to take her advice, I headed over to Wes and Bert's place. They happened to be sitting out on the front porch, Kristy and Monica with them. I could see Delia next door, doing something in her garage with Avery and Lucy running around.

"Mace, you made it," Wes said, standing up as I got out of the car. He hugged me, having to do so awkwardly because he had a soda can in his hand.

"Yeah."

"Great," Delia said, walking over. She gave me a hug before saying, "We have a gig in two hours. Can you help out?"

"I think that Macy and Wes should spend some time alone," Kristy said, seeming to try to nudge me closer to Wes with her eyes.

Wes frowned. "Well, I have to work. Macy knows that. You can help out, right, Mace?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding a little while trying to communicate to Kristy with my eyes that she needed to lay off. I think something got lost in translation though, because she didn't back down.

"Yes, but don't the two of you want to talk? About stuff?" Kristy continued. "Macy?"

"We have all winter break to talk," I said, smiling for appearances.

"Yeah," Wes said slowly, now eyeing us both. "All Christmas break."

"Hi, Macy!" Lucy came running over, Bert's dog, Heath, chasing after her. "Heath says hi."

I smiled at her and gave Heath a pat on the head. He immediately investigated my shoes before walking off, apparently giving me the all clear. I saw Delia roll her eyes. She had hated the dog from the beginning and I was glad to see she hadn't wavered from her hatred while I was gone.

Avery made her way over, but didn't say anything to me. She was normally shy around me for a little while when I came back before warming up to me. Wes picked her up when she came to him.

"What are you doing over there?" I asked Delia, trying to change the subject. "In the garage?"

"I'm trying to look for the parts to Avery's old crib. Peter took it apart and stashed the parts away somewhere."

"Why do you need them?" I asked, making a face at Kristy.

"One of my friends is about to have a baby. I don't need it now and figured I could give it to someone who needs it."

"A lot of people needing those these days," Kristy commented.

"Are needing," I corrected. Bert sighed from his spot on the porch step.

"You know, if it wasn't for this stupid gig, I could be getting ready for my date that I had to cancel right now," he said. "Although, now that you have Macy…I mean, would it be so out of the question to suggest…I wouldn't want to ask too much…"

"Just go, Bert. I know that you never canceled it anyways," Delia said, shaking her head as she walked back to her home, Lucy and Heath following.

"I should probably go home," Kristy said, sighing a little. "Stella needed some help with something. Come on, Monica."

Her sister was clearly not thrilled by the walk that awaited them, but followed nonetheless. Bert ran off into the house, probably to get ready for his date. That left Wes and I. Plus Avery, who was hiding her head in his neck.

"Sorry we couldn't be alone tonight," Wes said, bouncing the toddler a little when he started to whine. "After work though, I'll make you dinner, okay?"

"Make me dinner, huh?"

"Sure. It's the only way to get you back to my place without coming right out and asking to have sex."

I reached out and took Avery from him, wanting to change the subject. "How have you been, Avery?"

She whined for a second before allowing me to hold her. Wes finished off his drink before going into the house, apparently expecting me to follow.

As always, Wes' house was immaculate. I had mentioned to Kristy once how weird it was for me that two teenage boys were able to keep a place so clean, but she told me that Wes had this thing about the house being perfect and presentable. She said that his father had been that way and it was basically ingrained in Wes.

"Thirsty?" Wes asked me as I shadowed him to the kitchen.

"No," I said, setting Avery down. She immediately ran back into the living room. I watched her absently as I went to stand near Wes. "She's so cute."

"Who? Ave? She's alright." Wes leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen. "So you've been good, Macy? I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving. And that wasn't even very long. The last time we really got to be alone was when I drove up to see you a few months ago."

"Yeah," I said, frowning a little. Wes saw it and asked what was wrong. "Huh?"

"You frowned."

"No."

He shook his head. "Well, anyways, we still have sometime until work. What do you want to do?"

"I think Avery has already picked for us."

Wes looked passed me and saw the little girl had dragged her box of toys out from the corner and was playing.

"What are you doing, Ave?" He asked, going to walk in there. "Huh? Are you playing?"

"Yes," she said, making her Pikachu attack the red Power Ranger. I think the toys were Wes and Bert's when they were younger, given they all seemed to be the stereotypical boy toys. From Goku to Superman, they were all in that box.

"You're so smart," he said, going to sit down next to her. I watched for a second before doing so also. Wes handed me a Scooby Doo toy. I gave him a look and he just shrugged. "We're playing, Mace. You get to be Scooby. Be happy. That's an honor."

"Oh, is it?"

"Yes." He picked up Batman and made it knock over one of the Power Rangers. Avery yelled at him, setting it back up. He just knocked it down again.

"Play nice, Wes."

"I am."

Avery began to hum as she banged two toys together. Wes rolled his eyes, clearly taking his playing very seriously as he dug around for a suitable bad guy for Batman.

"Okay, Wes, what do you think? I'm going for a casual look."

We both looked up to see Bert now standing before us in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Its fine, I guess. I mean, what did you want me to say?"

Bert huffed. "Macy?"

"You look cute, Bert."

"Cute?"

"Um…" I looked at Wes, but he just shrugged. "Hot?"

Rolling his eyes, Bert walked away, back into the hallway. "You guys are no help."

"At least he's cut down on the cologne," I said, smiling at Wes.

"Only a little."

We played with Avery for awhile before helping her clean up. Wes had to sing some sort of song to get her to participate, but it was cute at least.

"I need a white shirt," I told Wes. "Unless you want me to go home and get one."

"Yeah, I need to change into work clothes too. Come on." He led me to his room, Avery in his arms. He opened his closet. "Which shirt is white, Ave?"

"Mmm…Dis." She pointed to one of his dress shirts. Wes pulled it out.

"Good job. Pick another one for Macy to wear."

She pointed one, but it had a design on it, so he told her to pick a different one. She did so again and this time it was a plain white shirt.

"How come you have so many white shirts?" I asked as he sat her down to pull his current shirt off.

"I need work shirts, Mace." He pulled on the dress shirt and buttoned it up. "Here, you wear this one."

Wes and Avery left the room while I changed and when I finished, we started to leave.

"We're leaving for Delia's, Bert," Wes called out as we headed out. "Have fun on your date."

"I will, no thanks to you guys!"

"He seems to forget that if I didn't agree to work, he couldn't go on it," I said as we walked out the door.

Wes shook his head. "So, anyways, what do you wanna do after work tonight? For real?"

"Dinner is fine, Wes."

"Good. I'm kind of low on money right now."

I frowned. "What's been going on?"

"Nothing, really, just, uh, haven't been selling as many statues these days."

Great. We finally need money and he's going belly up…

"Maybe you should think about getting a real job."

He gave me a look. "I have a real job. Wish Catering."

"Wes."

"I also delivery pizzas now. Owen got me the job."

"That's good."

"Yeah." He switched Avery to his other arm. "People do not know how to tip though."

"Are you supposed to tip a pizza guy?"

"Uh, yeah. Duh. I freaking drive all the way to your house and you're not even going to slide a buck my way?"

"Tipping is stupid. It's not the person's fault that your employer doesn't pay you enough."

Wes just patted me on the head with his free hand. "Ah, young people. They think they're so smart and can just change the foundation of this country. You can't change old things. You just can't."

"Okay, number one, you are only older than me by a year, if that. Number two, slavery existed for a long time before it was abolished."

"Don't try to use that college intelligence on me, Mace," Wes warned. "It will not end nicely."

"Not my fault you're stupid."

"No," Avery said suddenly. "No-no."

"What?"

"That's a no-no word, Macy," Wes said. "We're not allowed to say the S-word."

"…I didn't say that word."

"Not that one, filthy mind. I meant stupid."

"No!" Avery frowned at her cousin. "No, Wes."

"I know. I'm explaining to Macy," he said as we walked to the catering truck. Heath, who was sitting patiently by the garage, barked as we sat Avery down next to him. The dog was Jack Russell mix and about the size of the two year old, so he liked to play with her the best.

"Good, you guys can help load," Delia said as Wes and I got to work doing that. "Where did Kristy go?"

"Back home. She's meeting us there."

Delia sighed as she pushed a food cart into the back. "I can't believe that Bert is going to leave us tonight. Of all nights! This is one of the biggest jobs we've had recently. I don't even like this girl. Haven't I told you that, Wes? That I don't like her?"

"Yes," he said. To me, he added, "Multiple times."

"What's her name?" I asked as I put a box of forks into the truck.

"Kitty. Well, Katherine, but she goes by Kitty." Wes shook his head. "They've only been together a week and she's already planned their children's names."

This baby thing was going to keep coming up, huh?

"Maybe she just likes certain name, Wes. I mean, it might not matter the guy."

He glanced at me. "Yeah, well, that doesn't change the fact that she's psycho."

"She is, Macy," Delia assured me. "Just wait till you meet her."

Wes and I drove his truck to the place, so that we could go on our date afterwards. We left after packing up while Delia was busy getting Avery and Lucy settled with Pete. The whole time that we were driving, I couldn't help thinking about what I had to tell him and when. True, I had all break, but I wanted to do it soon.

"You alright, Mace? You've been real quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, glancing at Wes. "It's not like I've had a lot of time to say anything."

"Well, we'll have all night to talk after work."

"Yeah," I sighed, messing with the radio, which had been turned down. I found it wouldn't work. "What happened to your radio?"

"Broke."

"How?"

"It's old. Just gave out, I guess. Lucy said that I should ask Santa for one for Christmas."

"You know now if you don't get one for Christmas, she'll think you've been naughty."

"Eh, I'll tell her that Santa couldn't fill the order so close to Christmas." Wes looked at me for a second. "And there is nothing wrong with being naughty."

I groaned as my stomach began to hurt. Wes frowned.

"You sick, Mace?"

"Just not feeling well today."

"You gonna make it through work?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Wes."

"If you say so. Just don't puke in front of the client. I hear they don't like that."

"Wes."

He just smiled.

* * *

"Monica, if you do not hurry up, I will come over there and do it myself."

Monica continued with her slow, deliberate placing of the shrimp puffs. I shook my head, pulling a pan out of the oven. Quickly, I put my stuff on a serving platter and walked out of the kitchen.

Wes was clearly having fun over by the bar, where he was showing off for some women as he tossed bottles and caught them. When he saw me looking, he wagged his eyebrows, making me roll my eyes.

Catering today was pretty easy. Given I was also absent minded the whole time, worried more about talking to Wes later. And then my mom…

The job was a party, which was always less fun than just doing a dinner. Kristy was keeping herself in check though, so that was good. We had no issues of her stomping on anyone's foot. That's not to say things went smoothly either. Like always, something went wrong. Something always goes wrong.

"Shit!"

I frowned when I heard that come from the kitchen. For once, it hadn't been preceded by a bang of crash. So if Monica hadn't dropped anything, why was Delia screaming? Wes got my eyes again and nodded towards kitchen. Bracing myself, I slowly bowed out of the party and back into the kitchen.

"What happened?" I asked, frowning as Monica held a paper towel to Delia's finger.

"I cut myself," Delia said, grimacing. She pushed Monica's hand away and held the paper towel to herself. "It's nothing serious. Go back out there, Macy. And take those crab cakes this times."

I nodded, switching serving platters before going back into the living room. Kristy and Wes both looked at me and I nodded a little at each of them. Kristy moved to get closer to me.

"What happened?"

"Delia cut her finger. She says it's nothing serious."

Kristy nodded a little before making her rounds one more time and heading into the kitchen. Besides Delia cutting herself and a few minutes later when we ran out of napkins, the gig went down the way it usually did. Afterwards though, as we were all standing around the catering van, Kristy threw a curve ball.

"So who's going to the party tonight?" She asked then grimaced when she remembered I wanted to talk to Wes tonight. "Or, uh, you guys are going on your date, right?"

"Yeah, but what party?" Wes looked at me, planning on explaining. "I haven't gone to any recently. I've been busy delivering pizzas after normally, but I took off because you were coming down."

"No party," Kristy said, looking away under the scrutiny of my glare. "I mean, it's just a party at the Arbors. Who wants to go there?"

"Are you kidding?" Wes frowned at her. "If it's in the Arbors, we're so going. Those rich kids throw the best parties."

"Yeah, but…" Kristy looked to me, now needing me to find a reason to not going. I internally refused because if I did make him not go now that he was all excited about it, when I finally did tell him, he would already be in a bad mood.

"Let's go," I said, smiling at Wes. "I mean, I'm here all December. We'll go out another time."

"See?" Wes wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You need to go home, Kristy? And change?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "And you need to go home and feed Heath."

"I thought that was Bert's dog?" I asked Wes a few minutes later as we got into the truck.

"I thought so too."

* * *

I was uncomfortable at the party. I never liked parties, really. Well, I did when I started to drink, but that was out of the question now. That didn't stop clueless Wes from asking about me though.

"Why aren't you drinking anything?" He asked, frowning. "College beers only for you, Mace?"

We were sitting out on the back porch of the house, talking. Not 'talking' talking, but just talking.

"No," I said, rolling my eyes. "One of us has to be sober enough to drive home."

"One beer won't do anything to me, Mace. You can get wasted if you want. It makes it easier to bone you later tonight."

I frowned before realizing no one around heard him. Leaning closer to him, as we were both sitting on the railing around the porch this wasn't hard, I whispered, "Are you, like, extremely horny or something? You keep mentioning sex."

"I haven't been with you in awhile. I went away for Thanksgiving and came back the same day you were leaving. The only time we've been together was before that."

"Thanks for the update."

"Your welcome." He took a sip of his beer. "So yes wasted or no? Because I know how much you like vodka and I saw some in the liquor cabinet in there."

"I do not."

"That's how I always get you in bed. Or do you not remember your first time?"

"That was whiskey," I mumbled, looking away.

"Same thing. Get a little of the hard stuff in you and you lose it. I better not find out that you're hardcore drinking up at college, because I know that will only lead to infidelity."

"Wes." I elbowed him a little. "I don't even drink that much anymore."

"Then what's the point of this party, huh?"

"I don't know. You're the one that wanted to go so bad. Parties do nothing for me."

Wes sighed. "Well, you wanna get out of here then?"

"No. You want to be here, so it's fine."

"Macy, if you're not having a good time-"

"I'm having good time, Wes. It's cool, okay?"

He shook his head. "Fine."

We stayed for awhile, Wes getting drunk and me watching. I decided that I couldn't tell him that night, not with him being drunk and all. When it was time to go, I told Kristy bye before taking Wes to his truck.

"You talk about me being wasted," I mumbled to Wes as we got in. "Hand me your keys."

He fumbled around in his pocket before handing them over. "Be careful with my baby, Macy."

Irony. I shook my head. "What? The truck?"

"Yeah."

"Then you need to wash your baby. It's dirty."

"Pah."

I took Wes home and checked to make sure Bert was home. He was. After bidding them goodnight and giving Bert his brother's keys for safekeeping, I went home. The house was mostly dark, except for the light coming from my mom's office. I knocked on the door before opening it a little.

"Hey, Mom."

She smiled, getting up to hug me. It was quick, but it was still a hug. "Hi. Did you and Wes go out?"

"No. He was going on a catering gig, so I went with them. We went to a party afterwards."

Mom talked to me for a minute before telling me she had to get back to work, so I just went back up to bed. I was only asleep for about two hours when thunder woke me up. Great. It was raining. I rolled over and reached out to grab my cell off the nightstand.

Wes had been drunk texting me. If I hadn't been with him all night, the fact that he now spelled my name Mazy would have been clue enough. I sighed, sending him a text that told him to go to bed before following my own instructions.


	2. Chapter 2

Complicated

Chapter 2

It was still raining when I woke up. I guess it was fitting that it would storm on the day I had to tell Wes and possibly my mom. It's not like I expected either of them to take it well.

When I came downstairs, Mom was already gone. It was only ten in the morning and since Wes was out drinking late, I figured that he wouldn't want to be bothered, if he was even up. Kristy was always a late sleeper too, so I really had nothing to do when I was in town.

Then my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Macy, it's Bert. Wes has a hangover, but he kind of needs someone to deliver some statues. I have work at eleven and the place is out of town, so-"

"You work?"

"Yeah. I'm a host at a restaurant."

"That's cool. And tell Wes that I'll be over in about twenty minutes."

"Great. Thanks."

"Bye."

I went back upstairs and showered before leaving. When I got there, I knocked on the door, but no one answered. Using my key, I decided to let myself in.

"Hello?" I called out. "Bert?"

I listened closely and heard the shower running. Bert must be in there, getting ready for work. I headed to Wes' room.

"Wes?"

He grunted, not moving from his facedown position on his futon.

"I'm here to take your stuff where it needs to go. Do you have an address? And I need your truck, you know, to move the statues."

He grunted again.

"Directions, Wes."

He Monotone-slow lifted his arm and pointed to the dresser. I went over there and saw a piece of paper with directions to two different locations scrawled on it.

"You have horrible handwriting," I told him, also sneaking a peek at his photo of his mother.

I got another grunt.

"So are you okay? You want water or anything?" I asked, now going over to him and stroking his head. Wes groaned this time. "Aspirin too?"

I got another groan. I left and went into their kitchen to find where they kept the medicine.

"What are you looking for?"

I glanced behind me to see a wet haired Bert. "Aspirin."

"It's in the bathroom medicine cabinet. You know, where they're supposed to go."

"New houses don't have those," I told him before turning and leaving the kitchen.

"Right, forgot you were one of those rich kids."

I rolled my eyes as I went into the bathroom and got Wes some aspirin. Then I went back into the kitchen, where Bert was making breakfast.

"Eggos?"

I shook my head. "Not hungry. I just need a glass of water for Wes."

Bert reached above where he stood at the toaster and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

When I got back to Wes' room, he had rolled over onto his back and had his arm strewn over his eyes.

"Here you go," I said, holding out the pills and cup. "Wes?"

He held out his other hand, taking the pill first before putting them in his mouth and waiting for me to give him the glass.

"I'm going to go now, okay? Bert knows which statues?"

I got a grunt.

"Bye then, I guess."

I found Bert now eating the waffles. He stopped though to help me figure out what needed to be taken where. After he put the stuff in the truck and told me who had ordered what, I was off. Needless to say, Wes has the worst handwriting in the world, but he's a guy.

The first delivery was pretty simple. It was just one town over. The next one though, was about two hours away and I did not know any of the street names. I got lost for awhile before finally finding it.

When I got back to Wes', I was about to go through the door when I heard someone yelling next door.

"You stupid dog! You stay away from my cat!"

"Mommy! The doggie is going to eat the kitty!"

I sighed, now heading over to Delia's to rescue poor Heath. The mutt was cowering in fear of his owner's aunt, whining the whole time.

"What's wrong?" I asked as the dog ran to me for protection.

"Doggie eat kitty," Lucy informed me. Avery, who was hiding behind Delia's leg, was holding one of their cats. They were both in their raincoats, though it was just misting now. "Bad Heath. Needs timeout."

"He needs more than a timeout," Delia said, who was holding a broom, posed to attack the dog if she saw it fit. "I told Bert when he got that dog that he needed to keep him in their yard. I told him. I told them that if they didn't want to do a chain or keep it inside, then they needed to build a little fence for him. But Pete was all 'They're your nephews. You can't fence them in.' so I let it go. And look where that got us. Nowhere good. I have dog poop in my yard. My yard. I wish that stupid dog would run off and get lost."

"I'll take him in the house, okay?" I asked slowly. I didn't really like Heath, but I didn't like the thought of Delia beating him to death with that broom either.

"Alright. And keep him there."

"I will," I said. After bidding the two little girls goodbye and promising Delia that I would yell at Wes about Heath, I finally went into my boyfriend's house. Heath immediately jumped onto the couch and settled down for a nap. Great. At least that keeps him out of my hair.

"Wes?" I whispered as I went into his bedroom. "Are you okay now?"

"Better," he mumbled, now laying on his stomach again. "You do my stuff for me?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Come lay down with me."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Maybe I'll hold you down and force you if you don't."

"You and your pent up sexual urges."

"Just get over here."

When I got on the futon, I immediately remembered how much I hated it. It did force us to cuddle though, something we rarely did on our own, so that was good. I guess.

"Delia was trying to kill poor Heath."

"What else is new?"

"I rescued him."

"Where is he now?"

"Sleeping on the couch."

Wes shook his head. "You know I didn't even want that dog. Bert did."

"You're the best big brother ever," I mumbled, kissing his arm. Wes laughed, wrapping that arm around me.

"You're the best something. I can't think of it right now though, because my head still hurts."

"You really don't drink anymore if last night gave you this bad of a hangover."

"Why would I drink alone? That's for crazy old men. And why would I go to parties if I couldn't scope out girls that I could sleep with? I only drink at parties."

"You sure were pulling enough girls in at the gig last night."

"I'm a magnet. Sue me."

I cuddled into his side. "Wes? Tonight, I want to go out to eat and then come back here to talk, okay?"

"Talk? We can do that now."

"No, we can't."

"Fine. Whatever. I work tomorrow though, so you're on your own for fun."

If things went as planned and I told Wes tonight, I would have fun telling Mom tomorrow. I closed my eyes at the thought, now needing a nap of my own. Wes and I laid in bed for awhile, neither speaking. Around five, there was a knock at the front door.

"Wes?"

"You get it," he mumbled, not opening his eye. "And if it's my secret lover, pretend that you didn't see her."

"Ha ha."

It was actually Lucy at the door. "Hi, Macy."

"Hi."

"Mommy wants Wes."

"For what?"

"Um…to help make food."

"For work?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay. You wanna come in and play with Heath while I go get him?"

"Yes!" Lucy ran passed me and over to the couch, where the dog was still sleeping. I closed the door before going to get Wes. He complained as he dressed, but did head over to Delia's with me and Lucy. Even though Lucy whined, we made sure to leave Heath at home.

"I thought you were mad at Heath for trying to hurt the cat?" I asked her as we walked over to Deal's.

"I forgive."

Wes smiled down at her. "Forgive and forget, huh?"

"Yes, Wes!" She hugged his leg before running ahead of us and into the house.

"Poor Heath. He just wants to play," I said as Wes interlaced our fingers.

"Yeah, well, Delia doesn't want to."

Smiling, I let him lead me up the porch steps to the door. When we got inside we went into the kitchen, where Delia was making mass amounts of mashed potatoes.

"Start peeling," she ordered us both. So that's what we did. For two hours. Finally Wes told her that we were going out on a date and needed to leave. She gave us two hours before we had to get back to help wash and mash. The horror.

"Your aunt sure does have you wrapped around her finger," I told Wes as we got out to his truck.

"Me? You're coming too."

Would I be? After I told him?

"Where are we going? To get waffles?"

"I figured you'd want something different."

"After being away for so long, you think that I want to eat something other than waffles?"

Wes smiled. "World of Waffles it is then."

It was kind of busy when we got there, so I debated telling Wes now, if only because that would mean that he wouldn't be able to make a scene. But then I got embarrassed, so I said nothing.

It was after dinner when we were driving back that I decided it was then or never. Just as I found my courage though, he spoke again.

"Alright, Mace, we still got an hour to kill. Suggestions?"

"I, uh…Wes, we really do need to talk."

"I'm listening, Macy."

"I…You wanna get ice cream?"

"No," he said slowly. "I want to talk about whatever you were going to say."

"Wes-"

"The quicker you say it, the better you'll feel."

"You'll be mad at me though."

Wes reached over and instinctively tried to turn down the radio before realizing that it was broken and wasn't playing anyways. "What did you do? Huh? Because I can promise you I won't be mad, Mace. If you tell me his name though, I'll beat the shit out of him."

"…What? No. I didn't cheat on you."

"Oh. Continue then."

"Did you really think that I-"

"Well, what else could you have done to make me mad?" He glanced at me. "I mean seriously mad, not that stupid fighting flirting thing that we do."

"Oh? Our fights are really just flirting?"

"Stop changing the subject and yes, of course. Everyone's are. Mostly." He started strumming his fingers on the steering wheel, now carefree that he knew I wasn't cheating on him. "So for real, what's up?"

"It's just…I'm kind of…pregnant."

Wes didn't say anything for a long time. So long that we made it back to his house before either of us spoke. When we got there, Wes just sat there with his hands on the steering wheel. I sighed, deciding that I was going to have to say something.

"Wes-"

"Don't talk to me, Macy."

"But-"

"Don't."

"Wes, it's not all my fault-"

"Hell yeah it is. I'm not the one walking around with some kid inside me. Thanks, Macy. No really, thanks." He got out of the truck finally and slammed the door. I got out too, though much slower.

"You should just go, alright?" He started walking off for Delia's. "And don't bother me. Don't call me. Lose my number. Just…leave me alone, Macy. Fuck off for awhile, alright?"

I watched him go, not able to manage moving my tongue at the moment. By the time I could, he had already gone into his aunt's house. I didn't want to chase after him. Not when he was being like this. So I went home, where my mom was, for once, sitting in the living room. On the way though, I had started to get upset and was now puffy eyed, trying to stop myself from crying.

"What's wrong?" My mom asked, frowning. It was rare for her to watch television, so when I saw a taping of Jerry Springer on, I was shocked. If I hadn't been so upset, I would have asked what she was doing watching something like that. It was probably also my upset demeanor that made me tell her.

"I'm pregnant and I told Wes and he-"

"You're what?"

Oops.

* * *

When I got to Wes and Bert's place, I sat in my car for a few minutes. Heath suddenly barking though startled me. Getting out of the car, I let the dog know it was me just so he'd shut up. After a bashing from my mother, I had driven around for a few hours, so the dog had been put out for the night. I think he normally slept outside, but I was feeling bad for him, so I let him into the house with my key before following him.

I stood at Wes' bedside for a moment, contemplating waking him. Finally, I found some courage to speak.

"Wes. Wake up."

He didn't say anything, but I could tell he was awake by the way he shifted on the bed again.

"I know that you're mad at me, but I need to stay somewhere tonight. I could stay with Kristy, but-"

"I told you to fuck off." He scooted over a little. "Well? Are you laying down or what?"

Slowly, I kicked off my shoes and got on the futon with him. I was only laying there for a few minutes when I broke. My mother was mad at me, if I hadn't shown up at Wes' house, he probably wouldn't have even talked to me, and…I just feel so bad for poor Heath!

"Are you crying?" Wes turned around to look at me. "Macy-"

"My mom yelled at me and then you hate me and the baby-"

"I don't hate the baby."

"Then you hate me?"

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Stop crying. You know that I don't."

"But you-"

"I'm angry, Macy."

"Because I'm pregnant."

"No. You've known for how long? Huh? You could have called me. And you've been in town how long? Yet you kept acting like everything was okay."

"Wes-"

"And yes, Macy, I am mad that you're pregnant. But I don't hate you for it."

"It's not just my fault. It's yours too."

"We always use protection, Macy."

"Not that night that you came up to see me. At the end of October?"

He groaned. "Fine, Macy, blame me-"

"I'm not blaming anyone. You are. You're the one making this something it isn't."

"Something it isn't?"

"Yeah. I should be the one mad. I'm actually doing something with my life. You just sit around the house, sometimes playing with metal out in the yard, sometimes going on catering gigs, but doing nothing, really."

"Right, sorry that I don't have a rich mother to pay for my college."

"Oh, come off it. You're just lazy."

"Lazy?"

"Yeah, Lazy."

"The only reason that I don't go away for college is because I have to take care of Bert."

"Sure it isn't because you're not smart enough?" I sat up. "You always play like you're some sort of tortured soul that's just trapped in stupid Lakeview, but you're really just scared to admit it, aren't you? Besides those stupid sculptures, you can't do anything. You're dumb, Wes."

He stared at me for a second and then began to laugh. I frowned, watching him.

"You really are bad at fighting, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Dumb? Stupid? _Lazy_?" He stopped laughing and put his back to me again. "Come on, Mace. If our kids a girl, it's going to have to learn to be catty from somewhere. Don't make me go to Kristy."

I laid there for awhile, staring at his back. At some point, I must have fallen asleep, because my cell ringing woke us both up.

"You gonna get that or what?"

I made a face as I opened my eyes, pulling the phone out of my pocket. "Hello?"

"Where are you, Macy?"

"With Wes," I said.

"Oh, good. Planning on making more?"

"Mom, I think that you have to have the first before you-"

"Do not play with me, Macy."

Well, she was the one that started it.

"Mom, you were the one that told me to get out. Where did you expect me to go?"

"You could have gone to that girl's house."

"Well, I didn't, Mom. I'm an adult."

She paused for a moment. "Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes, fine." She hung up. Wes, who had now rolled over to face me, just stared for a moment.

"Well?" He prodded.

"She said fine and hung up."

"Hmmm." He kept staring at me, our proximity making it weird. He was staring directly into my eyes.

"What?"

Shaking his head though he said nothing, Wes turned back over, giving me is back once more.

"Wes?"

"Hmmm?"

"…I just don't get why you're mad at me."

He sighed. "I'm not. I'm…mad at the situation. I don't want this kid, Macy."

"I know."

"I really, really don't. I thought about it all night and I just…I wish it'd just, like, disappear."

My stomach hurt. "I'm not aborting my baby, W-"

"I wasn't asking you to. God, Macy, what kind of guy do you think I am? This is my mistake and I'll deal with it."

I moved closer to him, leaning my head against his back. Wes was tense, but he didn't move away. Then again, it wasn't like he had a lot of room to move to.

"A-Are we still together?"

He paused. "It's my baby in your stomach, right?"

I closed my eyes, now content. "You're the only one I've ever been with and you know it."

Reassured, though I'm sure he'd have issues again later, Wes went back to sleep. I couldn't find sleep as easily and just laid next to him for a long time, breathing in and out slowly. When I first found out, I was scared that Wes would break up with me. And maybe he still would, eventually, but for now, we're fine. True, my mother was still an issue, but at least she knew.

I must have fallen asleep as some point because next thing I knew, a loud noise woke me up.

"Aw, man."

I sat up as I heard Bert continue to complain about whatever he had dropped. Wes was gone, but I remembered him mention the fact that he had work. He delivered pizza now so, it must be at least twelve. Getting out of bed, I stretched a little before going to see what was wrong.

"Ah!" Bert jumped as I came into his line of vision. Then he frowned. "God, Macy, I didn't even know you were here."

"I needed a place to stay last night."

"You've been asleep this whole time?" Bert was standing in the kitchen, sweeping up some broken glass.

"What time is it?"

"Little passed four."

"What?" I frowned. "Really?"

He nodded. "You must be tired from all that studying and stuff, huh?"

Or worrying. Shaking my head, I went to get the dustpan to help him clean up. After that was done, Bert had to head in for work, so I decided to brave going home. Mom wasn't there, so I was able to shower and get something to eat without having to worry about being yelled at. I did, however, take off before she got back. I went to Wes', but neither he nor Bert were home.

"Macy!"

I was walking away from their house when I saw Lucy and Avery running up to me, the youngest with her arms outstretched to be picked up.

"Hey, guys," I said, picking up Avery when she got to me. She had warmed up to me faster this time.

"We're not boys," Lucy told me.

"Right, of course not. You're girls. My bad." I bounced Avery a little bit as Delia made her way over.

"Hi, Macy. Bert and Wes-"

"I know. I figured they weren't around when their cars were gone, but-"

Suddenly, the back of my leg was pounced upon. Looking down, I saw that it was Heath. Delia rolled her eyes, but said nothing about the dog.

"Why didn't you come back last night?" Delia asked me as she headed back over to her house. "Wes was upset when he got here, but he wouldn't say anything."

"Just a stupid little fight."

"If you're sure."

I followed behind her, if only because I didn't feel like going into Wes' house when neither he nor his brother were home. If we weren't fighting at the moment, I probably would have, but we were and I didn't know boundaries currently.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Well, I was going to run over to the store, but Lucy and Avery have been so whiny tonight."

"I can watch them," I offered.

"Are you sure? I can just-"

"No, it's fine." I bounced Avery a little bit. "Really."

So that's how I ended up at Delia's house, babysitting. It wasn't that hard, really. Avery seemed to not be feeling well and just wanted me to hold her the whole time, which I readily did. Lucy, as always, wanted to play and talk and just be all around energetic. I played with her the best I could while holding her sister.

"Delia, are you here?"

I heard the front door close behind Wes as he called out for his aunt.

"I am," I called from the kitchen. "Your aunt's at the store."

When Wes came in, he seemed to be less than thrilled to see me, but just went over to his cousins, giving both of them a kiss.

"What are you doing in here, huh?" Wes asked Lucy.

"Cars don't go good on carpet," she said, pushing another one across the tile. He then went over Avery and took her from me.

"No," she whined. "No, Wes."

He frowned, but did put her back in my lap. "There you go, I guess."

She yawned a little bit, cuddling against me.

"You went home, I see," Wes said, sitting down at the kitchen table next to me.

"Hmmm?"

"Your clothes are changed."

"Oh, well, yeah."

"Did you see your mom? Did she say anything?"

"No."

He sighed a little bit. "So I guess you think that you're staying with me again tonight?"

I frowned at him. "You know what, Wes? No. You're being a jerk, like this is my fault, when it's just as much yours. I'm not asking you to let me stay with you."

He shrugged a little bit. "Then don't."

"Good, I won't."

He reached out to take Avery again, ignoring her cries this time. "I've got them now, so why don't you just leave?"

"Fine." I stood up, headed out of the house.

"Macy," he sighed.

"What?"

"…I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Don't bother."

"Well, I am."

I snorted, leaving. Jerk.


	3. Chapter 3

Complicated

Chapter 3

Wes did call. I didn't answer. Then he called again. I still didn't answer. The third time, I figured it would just be best to turn off my phone.

My mother hadn't been home when I got there, but she was now. I knew that she knew I was home if only because my car was parked in the driveway. She hadn't come to my room to speak with me and I wasn't leaving if I didn't have to.

Around eleven though, I was starting to get hungry and thinking of venturing downstairs when there was a knock at the door. I was actually trying to study a little and gave it no thought, though I figured it was a little weird to have a caller so late.

"Macy," I heard my mother call a minute later. Then her voice changed to one I hadn't heard in awhile. "_Wes_ is here to see you."

I frowned, heading out of my room and then down the stairs. Wes was waiting by the door, apparently not allowed any further. My mother stood across from him, her face showing her anger.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, frowning as I came upon them.

"You would answer my calls and then you turned off your phone. What did you expect me to do?"

"You told me to lose your number."

"Macy."

I matched his glare. "What do you want, Wes?"

"To talk."

"We've talked. Multiple times."

"Well, I want to talk right now, again."

"I don't."

My mother made her leave then, apparently seeing this as going nowhere. She didn't go far though, just to the living room. Wes came closer to me, trying to keep our conversation between just us.

"Look, Macy, I get that you're mad at me, but I want you to get why I'm mad." He grabbed my arm, holding it tightly. "I'm mad because I don't have time or money for a baby. I'm mad because you pretended for however long like there was no problem. And I'm really, really mad that you're suddenly pregnant after coming back from college."

"You-"

"How am I supposed to know what you've been doing? This isn't just about us anymore, alright? If you've screwed around, you need to say something now."

"I haven't," I said, jerking my arm from his hand. "Have you been messing around on me or something?"

"This isn't about me. I'm not the one with a baby."

"So you have," I said, looking off.

"No," he said slowly. "You know that I haven't. Heck, I have Kristy with me nearly twenty-four seven! When would I have time?"

"That's the only reason?"

"Yeah, besides the fact that I'm with you, pretty much."

"Are you stuck with me?"

"Now that you have that baby in your stomach, I kind of am."

"Great, Wes, make me want to be with you."

"Oh, I'm not trying to, trust me." He huffed a little bit, moving to cross his arms over his chest. "I'm not going to leave you all mad and stuff. And can you stay here? With her? Or do you need to come home with me?"

"I'm fine here."

"Are though? You can come home if you want."

"This is my home."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. You know what? Fine. Don't come. Whatever." He turned for the door. "Just turn on your damn phone."

"Make me."

He slammed the door on his way out. My mother called me into the living room after he left.

"So I take it Wes still isn't taking this well."

No duh. I just nodded as I sat down next to her on the couch. My mother sighed loudly, picking up her coffee mug from the side table.

"I don't know what his problem is with it. It's not like he was doing much to begin with," my mother said, taking a sip of her coffee. "He pretends like he'll be very involved anyways."

"I think he will."

"I'm sure you do," she said, patting me on the knee. "I'm sure you do."

I sat there with my mom for awhile in silence, before going off to bed. I turned on my phone. Wes had left many messages on my phone, but I didn't play any of them. There were a few texts from Kristy and some girls from school, which I replied to. Kristy was asking about Wes mainly, as she hadn't seen him that day. She had a new boyfriend that she met a month ago, which occupied most her time. Well, all the time that wasn't involved in meddling with my pregnancy.

I had fallen asleep when around one, my phone rang. Without even checking to see who it was, I lazily put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I managed to ask, my eyes still shut.

"Hey, Mace."

I just moaned.

"Are you okay?"

"Sleeping, Wes."

"Oh." I could hear him messing with something. It sounded like paper. "You, uh, up for breakfast in the morning? I mean, come over here for breakfast. I'll make it and everything. Then we can talk, alone. Well, mostly alone. Bert'll be here, but he'll probably still be asleep."

I yawned a little bit. "I don't want to fight."

"Then we won't. We'll both be very adult. We are adults now, you know."

"I know."

"This isn't, like, anyone else's business."

"Mmmhmmm."

"Just between us."

"Just admit you're afraid of my mother," I finally said, tired of the runaround.

"Well…yeah."

"It's okay," I told him. "I am too."

* * *

I took off before my mother had a chance to talk to me that morning. When I got to Wes', he was still in bed. Well, in futon, I guess.

"It's five thirty," he complained I got into bed with him.

"I didn't want to run into my mother again."

He just sighed, wrapping an arm around me. "You're not hungry yet, huh?"

"No."

"Good." He let out a sigh. "I'm so tired, Mace."

"What'd you do last night?"

"After calling you, I was going to go to bed, but Bert wanted to stay up and play video games all night."

Great, I got impregnated by a twelve year old…

"You beat him?"

"Every single time." Wes moved around until his hand was rested on my stomach. "You, like, been to a doctor or anything?"

"Yeah. Kristy went with me."

"She knows? And didn't tell me?"

"I wouldn't let her," I told him, but Wes just shook his head. I closed my eyes again. It was quiet for a few minutes before Wes spoke again.

"I'm sorry about last night. I'm not stuck with you."

"I know you're not."

"If I had to have a baby with any of my past girlfriends, I'm glad it's you."

"Past?"

"Current included."

I yawned a little, making Wes kiss my head.

"Go to sleep, Mace. I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready. We'll eat around eight, alright?"

I just nodded before going back to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, Wes was gone. I took my time getting out of the room before heading into the kitchen. Wes was in there, making pancakes.

"So are you like in the puking early in the morning phase or what?" He didn't turn away from the stove. "If so, know that I'm fine with it, as long as it makes it into the toilet. If not, I'm going to treat you like Heath when he pees in the house and rub your nose in it."

"Is that what turns you on these days?" I sat down at the table, watching as he made my food. "So…you wanna talk now?"

"Yeah, alright." He glanced over his shoulder at me. "Uh…what do you talk about when you have a kid?"

"I dunno."

"Hm. Well, we should probably find out." Wes slid a plate in front of me before going to the syrup.

"You're not eating?" I asked him.

"Just toast."

"Why?"

"Not that hungry." He sat down across from me, sighing a little. "I guess we should discuss finances and things."

For a second we just stared at each other. Then the laughter started. After that was over, I said, "Now be serious."

"I was, kind of. I guess you think I should work more, huh?"

I shrugged a little. "I can't tell you do something when I'm not doing it."

"I just have this funny feeling that your mother isn't going to be funding this mistake."

"Would you quit calling it a mistake?"

Wes shook his head. "Its what it is, Mace."

"Would you want to be called a mistake?"

"I wasn't."

"Your parents split up, so you were at least a regret."

And I had pushed him. Once again. Wes just stared at me for a moment.

"You know, I could have sworn that we weren't going to fight, but you-"

"Do I smell pancakes?" Bert came strolling into the room, smiling when he saw me. "I do. Where are mine, Wes?"

He didn't look away from me. "There's still batter on the counter. Make your own."

We were both silent as his brother made his breakfast. When he finally sat down to my right, he stopped his incessant whistling.

"Something up, guys?"

Wes shrugged. "Macy's pregnant."

"Wes," I complained, but left it at that.

"Oh, wow, really?" Bert grabbed the syrup. He glanced at his brother and then me. "So are you guys breaking up?"

"What?"

"Oh, is it yours, Wes?"

I was about done. "Why does everyone assume that I cheated on you?"

"Gee, because it's kind of obvious?"

"Ooh, gotta go," Bert said, jumping up and taking his plate of food with him. "Congrats, Macy, by the way."

"Go," his brother said, frowning. Once we were alone though, neither of us had anything to say. I stood up. "Eat, Macy."

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes, you are. I made it, so eat it."

"I wouldn't want you to think I'm cheating on toast."

He frowned. "That doesn't even make any sense."

"Neither does me cheating on you!"

"Calm down."

"No." I went over to Heath's bowl and dropped the rest of my pancakes in it. "Where's the dog?"

"Outside, but-"

I left the room, taking the dog bowl with me. When I got out of the house, I called for Heath while setting the bowl down.

"He looks hungry."

I didn't turn around as Wes came up behind me. "He's grateful too."

"Yeah, probably, but I want to talk about us."

"I don't."

"Well, I do." Wes ran a hand down my arm. "You slammed me first back there."

"You still didn't have to tell Bert."

"Uh, newsflash, we're going to have to start telling people some time."

"Maybe I wanted to wait."

"Maybe you did, who knows? Who cares?"

"Me."

"Welp, that sucks, don't it?" He grabbed Heath's dog bowl as he finished eating the left over pancakes. "Have to wash it out, you know. It's sticky, so it'll attract ants if I don't."

I sat down on the porch steps as Wes rinsed the bowl out with the hose. When he finished, he came to sit down next to me.

"We'll really suck as parents."

"How come?"

"We haven't been able to have a conversation without fighting and the baby isn't even born yet."

Leaning against his arm, I said, "My parents didn't fight much. My dad would always side talk the conversation and get out of trouble."

"Mine did a lot."

I ran a hand down his thigh. "I'm sorry."

Wes just sat there for a moment before adding, "I won't be like that, just so you know."

"Like what?"

"Like him. My dad."

"What do you mean?"

"That," he started, grabbing one of my hands, "you won't get rid of me that easy. This is my baby too."

"You mean your mistake?"

"It's a mistake now, but will be our child later."

I closed my eyes. "You act like I wanted this. I didn't, Wes."

"I know."

"Do you though?"

"Yeah, I do." He stood up. "Come on, let's go back inside."

Heath followed us in, but Wes didn't seem to mind. I headed to the kitchen, planning on doing the dishes.

"Macy," Wes complained, grabbing my hand before I made it there. "Stop for a second."

"What?"

Making me face him, he leaned closer to me, kissing me on the lips for the first time since he found out I was pregnant. "I love you."

I pushed him slightly. "Shut up."

Wes just laughed, wrapping his arms around me. "Never."

* * *

"So how's Kyle?"

"Please. You just told Wes that you're pregnant and you think you're going to get off on talking about that?"

I shrugged a little bit, continuing to look through the racks of clothes though I knew I had no spending money. I was mostly shopping with Monica and Kristy because it meant that I didn't have to spend time with Wes.

"Well, we're fine. Perfect actually. Monica and I went out with him last weekend. She even met someone. Tony. Have you talked to him since then, Monica?" Kristy turned to her sister, who was busy studying her nails. Monica didn't look up.

"Mmmhmm."

"Does this look cute?" She asked, holding a shirt in front of her. I shook my head slightly while Monica just looked bored. The next one she asked about I didn't even answer, as I was busy with my phone.

"Wes just texted and said that Delia needs us all. Now."

Kristy groaned. "Fine. There's nothing good here anyways."

By the time we got to Delia's, she was in full meltdown mode.

"-biggest client of the year," she was saying as Bert opened the door for us. "I can't believe that they think they can just move the party up a whole week and expect me to just fall in line. Who does that?"

"I don't know," I heard Wes say as Bert led us to the kitchen where they were.

"Do not question her today," Bert mumbled to us. "Whatever you do, don't talk back. Already gotten chewed out."

I saw Avery on Wes' shoulders as he chopped vegetables at the counter. A girl that I didn't know was helping Delia put something in the oven.

"Oh, yeah, Mace, this is Kitty. Kitty-"

"Just get back to work," Delia told him. Bert sighed, going over to table where he was rolling chicken wraps. "Monica, I need you to take this clipboard and go out to the van to make sure that everything's there. And hurry, please."

After she was gone, I originally got assigned to helping Bert while Kristy was helping Wes, but then Avery peed herself, so I had to go change her. While I was in the bathroom with her, Lucy came out of her room and was in the kitchen when I got back.

"Mommy, I'm bored."

Delia didn't even turn around as I came to put Avery back on his shoulders. Giggling, the little girl patted the top of his head.

"Maybe you should go play with the dog," Kitty offered, which was quickly agreed upon by Lucy.

"I don't-"

"Please, Mommy? I wanna play with Heath. Please? Please? Please?"

"Fine, just…Macy, go with her."

I frowned. "Monica's out there?"

"Like I said, Macy go with her."

Not really wanting to help make food or be around Delia when she was so stressed, I said fine.

"You wanna go, Avery?" I asked as Lucy went to put her shoes on.

"No! Stay with Wes."

He just sighed as she kissed his head. When I took Lucy outside, I had to go get Heath out of Wes' house.

"How come Heath was inside?"

"I dunno," I said, yawning slightly as she began to chase him around the yard. The dog was overjoyed to have someone to play with and happily obliged. I went over to Monica to make sure that she didn't need help only to find her taking her smoke break, ten minutes into working. She just waved me off, so I went back to playing with Lucy.

"Heath is funny," she said as the dog stopped to pee on a tree. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess that's what you can call him."

When it was finally time to go, Pete was back to watch the girls. I was glad for that, if only because Delia was stressed enough without them coming with us to the gig. The only problem?

"Why exactly do we need Kitty to come along?"

Wes just shook his head. We were driving in his truck while Kristy, Monica, and Kitty went along with Bert in the ambulance. I leaned against the window, sighing a little bit.

"You work tomorrow? Real work, I mean?" I asked.

"Yep. You staying with me tonight?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't see why you wouldn't."

"Maybe because we always fight when I do."

"Not until recently."

"The recent problem still exists."

"And he always will."

"Or she."

"…Right. Sure. Like I'm going to waste having a kid on you for it to only become a girl. Okay."

I gave him a look. "You wanna fight right now?"

"Not particularly. Especially not when all I've done is share my inner most feelings. I thought chicks dig that?"

"Chicks?"

"I'm trying a new thing, Mace. I have to bring my cool factor up, so when I have a son, it's not dragged down too far."

"Or daughter."

"Meh." He smiled over at me. "Anyways, yes, I do want you to stay. I want…to find something that we can do together to get our mind off our problem."

I glanced down at my stomach. "You know, if you had remembered your condoms a few months ago, we wouldn't be here right now."

"And if you had manned, I mean, womaned up and asked your mom for birth control, it wouldn't have mattered."

"Oh, blame me."

"How could I not?"

"Wes."

He started drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "If we keep this fighting up, Kitty and Bert will seem more stable than us."

"They probably are," I muttered, which got me a look.

"You know, Mace-face, you're not helping me out any here."

"With what?"

"This," he said, gesturing to me with one hand. "You just keep getting mad at me and accusing me of things. We're getting nowhere fast. We still have at least another 18 years to deal with each other, so I would like for us to figure it out before our son is born."

"Or daughter."

"Right, sure, whatever." He shook his head a little. "Where was this place again? I feel like I turned down the wrong street."

I glanced at the written directions Delia had given me before telling him where he had gone wrong. At least that gave us something else to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

Complicated

Chapter 4

"So what are you doing for Christmas?"

Wes didn't look away from his video game. "Delia and Pete are going to his family's house, so it's just me and Bert."

I pulled the blanket up around me more. "You could come over with to Mom's place with me."

"No thanks."

I frowned. "Why not?"

"Kind of busy here, Mace. And besides, you know that woman hates me." He glanced over at me. We were both sitting on his couch, each on our respective sides, though he was leaning forward, playing his game while I was curled up on the other end, trying to take a nap.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I dunno. Hang out with Bert, I guess."

"On the contrary, Wes," Bert began as he came into the living room from the kitchen. "Kitty has invited me to come over to her house. And I am. So…you're on your own. Well, you can have Heath if you want."

Wes shook his head, going back to his game. "I'll stay here and play video games."

"Wes-"

"I'm not going over to your house so that your sister, her husband, and your mom can bitch at me about knocking you up."

"Oh no, Wes, make yourself sound like less of a douche."

"You know, I could very easily kick you out right now."

"Oh, shut up," I said, pushing him with my foot slightly. "The point was that you can come if you want. If not, then just don't. It's that easy."

"Whatever."

Bert hung around after to play games with his brother, while I laid there miserably. My stomach was torn up, which might have something to do with the baby and might be the stupid chilidogs that Wes made last night. I had been staying with him the past few days as oppose to going home.

Around five, Bert left for his host job, leaving Wes and I alone. He had tired of his video games, so he turned on the television to some stupid reality show before laying down with me. I had to shift slightly so that he could fit between me and the couch, but I didn't complain about my discomfort, if only because I didn't want to fight with him.

"You wanna watch something else?" Wes mumbled against my head. There was no room to move around each other, so we were awkwardly pressed against each other. One of his hands was resting above our heads while the other was stroking my stomach.

"No, this is fine."

He pressed his lips harder against my head, giving me a kiss. When he pulled away, he whispered, "I don't want to come to Christmas."

"That's fine." I shifted slightly, uncomfortable. Wes sighed, realizing my discomfort.

"If you want to get up-"

"N-"

There was a knock on the door, making Wes frown and wiggle his way out from his position on the couch and head over there. Opening the door, he found his aunt standing there.

"Could you try answering your phone?"

He frowned at her, taking a step back. "Why? Something wrong?"

"No," she said as she came inside. "I just- Oh, hi, Macy."

I sat up a little. "Hi."

"Anyways, I needed to talk to you. About Christmas."

"What about it? I thought that you guys were going to-"

"There's been a change in plans. My biggest client yet-"

"You say that about every-"

"-wants me to cater their Christmas party."

"Who has a party on Christmas?" Wes glanced back at me. "And you said no, right?"

"Well-"

"Delia-"

"It's not like you're doing anything, Wes. Are you?"

"I was going to-"

"He told me he wasn't," I told her, standing up. "Kristy's out of town with her boyfriend though. Monica's still here."

"Of course," Delia said, shaking her head. "That's good though. I agreed to do it. It'd be great if you could get some of your friends to-"

"On Christmas?" Wes shook his head. "I'll get turned down."

"Only if you ask."

He let out a breath. "I'm guessing Pete's mad at you?"

She shrugged. "It's business. Christmas can be had any day."

"I guess so."

"Good. What about you, Macy? Do you have plans?"

"Just in the morning, with my mom and sister. I can go on the gig." I glanced at Wes, wondering if now was the right time to tell Delia. No one had up to this point, but she had to find out eventually. Mainly because I don't know how much longer Kristy could kept his quiet. Or Bert for that matter. Really, the only person I trusted with their silence was Monica and that was because I highly doubted she gave a crap.

"Good. Then maybe at least one of Wes' friends-"

"I just said-"

"And then we should be all set." Delia smiled at me. "After, we can all have Christmas dinner at my house. Okay, Wes? Macy?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, going to sit back down. "Is Pete still going out of town?"

"Yep, with both the girls." She started for the door. "Make sure you tell your brother though. And no, I don't care if that girl and him have plans or not. He's coming."

"Aye-aye," Wes said, giving her a little salute. I thought she was going to hit him, but then she just smiled, leaving us alone. The second she was gone, Wes nodded to his lap. "Come sit down."

I did so, though it was on the couch as oppose to his lap. Wes didn't seem to care as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Guess we've got something to do on Christmas now."

"Yeah."

"You know…Christmas Eve is tomorrow."

"I know," I said, shifting a little bit. Wes just held tighter. "You better start calling all of your friends, asking for help."

"Everyone's busy. You might not realize this, but most of my friends have moved away." He started kissing my neck. "I'm so lonely."

"Aw, poor Wes."

"Yes, poor Wes indeed." He snuggled me closer. "You can call some of your friends, you know."

"I could always call Jason."

"Ha ha. Isn't he, like, somewhere smart or something?"

I shook my head. "He dropped out of Harvard. Didn't I tell you?"

Shifting a little, he said, "I didn't realize you were talking to him."

"Calm down." I reached up, running my hand down his face. "He emails sometimes, that's all. I mean, God, Wes, I spent a year with him. Do you not expect us to still be friends? At least somewhat?"

He shrugged. "Not really, no."

"Wes, come on. He was with me right after my dad passed. He's the only thing that kept me together for a long time."

"He's also a douche bag."

"He's changed."

"Hn."

"He has. He's working at some restaurant in town now." I moved away from Wes, reaching out for bag of chips on the coffee table. The second I was back, Wes wrapped his arms around me.

"Share," he told me before making me hold the bag out to him. He took some Doritos before letting me have the bag.

"That's dangerous, you know."

"What is? Eating?"

"No," I said, slowly, shaking my head. "Your coffee table."

"How's it dangerous?" Wes glanced at the TV before grabbing the remote and changing the channel.

"The baby, Wes."

"What about it?"

"Its glass. You can't have a glass coffee table when you have a baby."

"And why not? My baby's not going to be stupid."

"No, not stupid, but clueless."

"I'll just tell him to stay away from it."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm just joking, Mace." He ran his hand down her arm. "I know that you have to change your house for a baby."

"Good."

"I guess that it's a good thing that I'll have nothing to do with it."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

Smiling brightly, Wes grabbed a few more of my chips. "You know, I think that's what your mother is hoping for."

"Oh, it is. If you never called me again and I really did lose your number, she would be ecstatic."

"That's me, making old women's dreams come true." He changed the channel again. "I'm actually glad that her dream isn't me eating her out."

"Wes!" I hit him in the shoulder. "God."

"What? I see the way she looks at me."

"You're so dead. You do realize that's your child's grandmother, right?"

"And as soon as he's born, I'll stop saying things about his grandmother."

I rolled my eyes before moving away from him so that I could lay down. Wes pulled my feet into his lap, sighing a little bit.

"Do we have any plans for tonight?" Wes asked as he grabbed his phone off the table.

"I don't unless you have any ideas."

"None at all."

"How heart wrenching, a guy like yourself with no plans."

"I know. I cry myself to sleep over it all the time."

I smiled a little, realizing that we had had a pretty good day so far. "What are we doing for New Years?"

"Me, personally, I'm getting drunk and having sex with my girlfriend. You?"

"I can't get drunk, but having sex with my girlfriend sounds great."

"Invite her over. I'd love to meet her."

"Sorry. She hates men."

"How's she feel about one growing inside you?"

I kicked him. "You ruined it, Wes. That was a funny joke, but then you had to go and mention the baby."

"Joke? So there's not chance I'll get to see you and this mystery girl make out?"

"Shut up."

"Damn." He stretched a little bit. "We can plan for the future all we want, but right now, I want dinner.

"What are you hungry for?"

"Why? You going to cook it?"

"Not a chance."

"Hmmm." Wes stood up and went into the kitchen. "I guess I can make us something."

"What is there?"

"Frozen fries and hotdogs fine?"

I rolled my eyes, now seizing my chance to steal the remote. "That sounds great."

"Wanna make them?"

"Wes, just do it."

"Fine, fine."

After he had put the fries in the oven and the hotdogs on the stove, he came back to me, crawling over me so that he was laying on his side behind me.

"You comfy?" I asked when it was clear neither of us were. Instead of moving or trying to make me move, Wes just wrapped an arm around me.

"Yep," he said, kissing my head. "Perfect."

* * *

"Macy. Mace. Mace-face. Hey. Your phone. Ma-cy. Get up."

I pushed Wes away, which, as we were on a futon, wasn't that far away, but still. "Ignore it."

Grumbling, he laid his head back down near me. After a minute, it stopped ringing. Ten minutes later though, it began again.

"God, Macy, you're going home tomorrow," Wes complained as he climbed out from behind me and went over to his dresser, where both our cells sat. "Hello?"

I frowned as he answered my phone, annoyed that he hadn't just let it go to voicemail.

"Yeah, she's in bed. No. You do realize what time it is, right, Kristy? No. I'm not. Okay. Yeah. Drunk. Cool. Whatever. Don't call back." With that, he hung up the phone before turning it off. Then he came back to me. "Scoot over."

I moved into his normal spot, knowing that he didn't feel like crawling over me. "What did she want?"

"If you had picked up, you'd know."

"Wes."

"Nothing. Her and that guy are drunk, that's all. You know she always calls when she's drunk."

I curled against his back when he gave it to me. "I'm cold."

"It's winter."

"Wes."

He groaned before getting up again. When he came back, he had a quilt, which he laid over the blanket before huddling under both with me.

"Now go back to sleep," he whispered, this time facing me. We were both on our sides, an arm up towards each other's faces. I still stared at him though, knowing he couldn't see me with his eyes closed.

"Night, Wes."

"Mmm."

Smiling, I watched him until I was able to fall back asleep.

* * *

My mother hadn't told my sister yet. This was mainly due to the fact that they were arguing currently. Each was upset with the other over something, but I had been so caught up in myself and school that I had yet to find out what it was all about.

This being said, when Wes woke me up on Christmas Eve, I did not want to go home. Caroline would be there, probably revved for an argument with my mother and Wally would be there too, making awkward jokes. Then, when I dropped my bombshell once again, there would be even more awkwardness. It would be nearly unbearable, really. So, I told Wes that if he agreed to tell Caroline with me, then I would tell his aunt with him.

"Uh, no thanks."

"Wes-"

"Macy, I'll have no problem telling Delia."

"Then why haven't you done it yet?"

"I'm waiting for the right moment, thank you." He was currently facing the closet, getting dressed for the day. "Besides, Mace, today I have to go somewhere."

'Where?"

"Work."

'Work."

"Yes, work."

"Who orders pizza on Christmas Eve?"

"People who like pizza."

"Ooh, witty."

"Mace, would you get out of bed?"

I still just laid there, watching him. "I don't want to go home yet."

"Well, I'm leaving and I'm your ride, so you don't have that long."

"I could always just stay."

"You could," Wes said slowly. "And I'd prefer that, but you know that you have to go over there and see your sister. So come on, Mace. I'll make you breakfast."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Blueberry Pop-Tarts or cherry?"

Rolling my eyes, I followed him out of the room. "You know, if we don't tell Delia soon, she'll start to complain about the fact that I'm basically living here."

"We're both adults."

"There's a minor in the house."

"And in your stomach." He headed to the kitchen, now moving to put our Pop-Tarts in the toaster. "So did you really want me to stop by after work?"

"At Mom's? Yes. Please."

He let out a long sigh. "I guess that it's a small sacrifice. After all, you are carrying my baby."

I ran a hand down my stomach, testing it out. I always saw other pregnant women do it and wanted to see what it felt like. It didn't calm me in the slightest.

"You know, next year, we'll have to get a tree," Wes told me as we waited for our Pop-Tarts to heat up in the toaster.

"Why?"

"We'll have a baby. We'll have to, you know, get him presents and stuff."

I went to sit down at the table. "She'll be too young to care."

"He'll care."

"No, she won't."

Wes rolled his eyes. "Anyways, let's talk about school."

"Let's," I said, now guarded for fear that he would accuse me of something again.

"How'd exams go?"

"Good."

"That's good." Wes jumped a little as the Pop-Tarts jumped in the toaster. He went and got mine before setting it in front of me. "You haven't told me anything about your roommate's annoying boyfriend."

I was still suspicious, but I felt I had good reason. "They broke up."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I frowned at him. "You always tell me that you hate when I talk about my friends."

"No, I tell you that I hate hearing about other people's drama."

"Then what are we doing right now?"

"I know that you like talking about it," he said simply before heading to the door. "Come on, Mace-face, let's go. Eat on the way."

Once we were in his truck, Wes suddenly got in a bad mood. I think that it was from the fact that he had to go to work now. I leaned against the car door, not saying anything to him. Wes didn't seem to mind, instead preoccupying himself by tapping his thumbs against the steering wheel to a beat in his head, as his stereo was broken.

"Alright," he said as he finally pulled up to my house. "I'll see you later, Mace."

I moved to get out of the car, but he shook his head. "What?"

"Kiss."

"Wes-"

"Come on, Macy." He patted his chest. "Just a little peck?"

When I leaned in to kiss him though, Wes grasped my head and drug me closer, holding me to him. After about a minute, he finally let me go. As I righted myself, I asked what exactly qualified for as a peck to him.

"Why, Mace, I don't get the question."

I just thanked him for the ride before getting out. Even though we very well might still be fighting, I was never sure, Wes waited for me to get into our house before pulling away. Once I got inside, I realized it was the last place on earth I ever wanted to be.

I immediately knew something was wrong by the way that Mom and Caroline were both just sitting in the living room, my sister in the chair and my mother on the couch, neither speaking, but instead staring at the television, which was turned off.

"What's going on I asked, staring at the two of them. "Mom, you didn't tell her without me, did you?"

"Tell her?" My mother frowned at me for a second before shaking her head. "Oh, no, not that, Macy."

"Tell me what?" My sister asked, suddenly animated.

"Then what's going on?" I asked, not answering her. "Mom?"

"Your sister has news of her own," she told me.

"Yeah, but that can wait," Caroline said, standing up. "What's going on?"

"Um…I'm sort of…"

"What? Are you sick?" My sister asked, frowning at me. "Macy-"

"She's pregnant," my mother said for me. "And Caroline is getting a divorce."

"What?"

"Mom." Caroline frowned at her before looking back at me. "Wait, you're-"

"By Wes," I clarified for her, since everyone else seemed to ask that question. God, I can't even imagine what Delia will say. She's always been nice to me, but when she finds out that I'm having his baby…God.

"What?" My sister came closer to me. "Really? Does he know?"

"Quite honestly, Caroline, I'm more concerned with you," my mother said, also standing up. I could tell from the look on her face that she was tired and stressed. I felt bad, knowing that I was a part of the stress. "You-"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it."

Mom made a face at her. "Caroline, there is a lot to talk about and it needs to be done while you're here. When else would we talk about it? Macy's issue won't exist for a few more months."

"The baby's not an issue," I defended, frowning. "It's not like you'll have to take care of it or anything. Wes and I-"

"Would you stop mentioning his name?" My mother turned her anger with her sister onto me. "He's not going to be around, Macy. When will you get that? Are you twelve? What? Do you think that Wes is the except to the rule?"

"Mom, don't yell at her." Caroline smiled at me. "I'm sure Wes-"

"And you were sure that Wally would stay around, but he's been sleeping around on you since-" My mother stopped herself, letting out a long sigh. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling awkward in my own home. Caroline just turned and walked out of the room, headed up the stairs.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled to my mother, but she just shook her head.

"I am too," she whispered, now taking a softer tone. "But you can't rely on a guy that will still live here in Lakeview to take care of a baby that you're raising in another town. Guys very heavily rely on out of sight, out of mind."

"Wes isn't like that."

She just reached out and patted my shoulder. "I'm going to sit on the back porch for awhile. Okay?"

I nodded, planning on going to check on Caroline. Then I heard the shower turn on and decided to go with my mother. She didn't seem to mind as we both sat down in lawn chairs, staring out at the backyard.

"Have you been staying with…Wes?" My mother asked me after a few minutes.

"Yes."

"Have the two of you talked about the baby at all?"

"Just that he wants a boy, really."

She let out a loud sigh. "You're both too young and too immature for this."

"Wes takes care of his brother."

"His brother is basically the same age as him. And, honestly, that's even more the reason that he's financially inept for this."

"He delivers pizzas."

"Macy."

"Well, he does. And he makes some money off his statues. And I work."

"You also have school. Where is the baby going to stay while you're in class? I'm assuming Wes isn't moving to be with you."

"We haven't really talked about it."

"So no. He's staying here." She groaned again. "You'll have the baby close to the end fo the school year, so I suppose you think that you'll be here, with me over the summer so that I can take care of it?"

"Mom, I'm not asking you to do anything."

"At the moment you're not." Shaking her head a little bit, she whispered, "None of this would have happened if Joe…"

I left it at that.

* * *

"Hello?"

I opened my eyes to find that my mother was next to me still, in her chair, on the phone, but she hadn't been the one to say that. I must have fallen asleep outside. I glanced over at the gate to find Wes.

"Oh. Hey."

He smiled as he walked into the backyard. "I rung the doorbell and called your cell and was gonna just leave, but then I figured I should try the backyard first."

I got up when he came to me and hugged him, though it was quick. "How was work?"

"Fine," he said, glancing over at my mother, who seemed to be on a business call. She nodded at him before standing up and going inside, probably now headed to her office. "Where's your sister?"

"Uh, she's having some problems."

"With what exactly? Can I ask that? Now that you're having my baby and all, I think I can," he said, trying to get me to smile. When I didn't, he asked, "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

I glanced around, as if there was chance that someone could be listening in on us. "She and Wally are-"

"Please don't tell me they're pregnant too because that would be awkward."

"No," I said, frowning. "They're getting a divorce."

"Oh." Wes ran a hand through his hair. "Wow. Is she here? I saw her car."

"Yeah, she is."

"That really…sucks."

"It does." I wrapped my arms around myself. "I'm kind of cold. You wanna go in?"

"Am I allowed? Your mom seemed pretty annoyed."

"That was just because she was on the phone," I said, taking his hand. Besides, I'm already pregnant. I doubt that him being inside will really make my mother that angry. Then again…

"Caroline's probably upstairs, taking a nap," I said, leading him to the kitchen table, which we both sat down at. Wes pulled off his hat that he had to wear to work. It was a black baseball cap with a picture of a little mustached man eating pizza. I always thought it was very cute.

"Here you go," Wes said, putting it on my head. I frowned.

"You could have lice."

"I don't," he said, shrugging. "Besides, you sleep in my bed. You'd have gotten them from my pillow."

He did have a point…

I smiled at him. "So what do you want to do?"

"You're the one that wanted me to come over."

"That was before I found out that my sister had her own drama going on." I shook my head a little bit. "Think that this divorce takes the focus off me?"

"Not at all."

"Didn't think so."


	5. Chapter 5

Complicated

Chapter 5

Wes went home solo that night, as I stayed home for Christmas Eve. He at least stayed for dinner, which was okay. I think it was going to be awkward with or without him. And oh if it wasn't awkward. Caroline just kept staring at the two of us and my mother refused to speak to anyone. Wes kept trying to talk to me, but the moment he did, my mother would clear her throat loudly. I could tell he was ready to leave when the time came.

Now, lying in my bed on Christmas morning, I could only groan a little bit when I felt someone stroking my hair. "Caroline…"

"Sorry." I could feel her presence on the end of my bed, sitting there silently except for her soft breathing. "It's morning."

"I know."

"Is Wes coming back?"

"After last night? Probably never again."

She sighed a little bit. "I wish someone had told me you were pregnant sooner. I would have bought you baby stuff for Christmas."

Great. That's my life now. No more Christmases for me, oh no. Now they'll be for the baby. Opening my eyes, I glanced down at my stomach, but it still looked pretty flat.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to my older sister, making her glance at me.

"About what?"

"This," I said, gesturing to my room, as if it encompassed this whole bad twenty-four hours. "You came here wanting to tell Mom and me without having to deal with so much drama, but then I already had her upset and-"

"Macy, don't worry about it, alright? Mom's known for awhile know that Wally and I…" She just looked off. "So, tell me how this happened."

I sat up a little bit. "Really?"

"Well, not that, but….why weren't you on the pill?"

"I didn't want to ask Mom and Wes said it was fine anyways; we would just use protection. Then, though, he came up to see me and didn't have any and I didn't have any." I was speaking quickly, embarrassed by how dumb it all sounds, out loud. Immature. Stupid.

She shook her head a little bit. "How far along are you?"

"Three and a half months."

"Wow. I'm just...What has Wes said?"

"We try not to talk about it, because then we just fight. He did say that he didn't want a girl though. And that he'd get rid of his glass coffee table if he had to."

Again, she whispered wow, though it wasn't in sarcasm. She generally was shocked still, that I was pregnant.

"What did his aunt say?"

"We haven't told her yet."

"When are you going to?"

"Wes said he would by himself, so I dunno." I slowly got out of bed. "Is Mom up yet?"

"Yep." She smiled at me. "She sent me to get you."

When I started for the door, my sister grabbed my hand, pulling me back.

"Caro-"

"I'm really happy for you, Macy. Scared and unsure, but happy. I know that things will turn out alright. You know that, right?"

Nodding numbly, I watched as she stood too, wrapping her arms around me. "I know. I know."

* * *

"How was Christmas?"

I sighed as I climbed out of my car. I had told Wes that I didn't want him picking me up, that I would drive over to his place because I didn't want to get stuck over there later. You know, in case we fight or something. Seems like there will be a good chance of that, given our recent track record.

"How do you think?"

Wes, who was sitting on his front porch sipping a coke, shook his head. "Don't worry. I got ditched for mine."

"By who?"

"Bert. Last night, he told me that Kitty and him got into a fight, so we'd hangout today, but then he had to go and make up with her." He shook his head. "Makes me sick, his weakness does."

"You're not weak though."

"Nope," he said, popping the p. "I've got my woman under control."

"Oh? I'm your woman now?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

Wrapping his arm around my shoulders, Wes retorted with, "Who said I was talking about you?"

I smiled as I leaned into him. "So why are you out here?"

"I was waiting for you. We have to go over to Delia's in a second, help her pack the truck." He held out his coke to me and I took a sip. "You staying over tonight?"

"I can if you want."

"I do. If you want."

"I do."

"Good." He kissed my head before standing. "Come on, let's go help Delia."

When we got to her house, she was ready for us with a laundry list of things that we needed to get done.

"Let me," Wes whispered in my ear at one point as I started to push one of the serving carts into the van. "Would want you to do anything strenuous, huh?"

"If you're being an ass-"

"I'm serious." He wrapped his arms around my stomach and kissed my neck, rather quickly as not to be spotted. "That mistake in your stomach is part mine, you know."

"She hates when you call her that."

"_He_ knows that I'm joking."

"Ha ha."

Wes ruffled my hair before leaving me alone. By the time we got everything loaded up and got to the party, someone was waiting at the house for us.

"Armstrong," Wes greeted as he got out of the truck. I rolled my eyes, also getting out of the truck. Owen and I hadn't ended on good terms, the last time I had seen him. Namely because he had it in his head that I wanted him. So yeah. It didn't really matter though, mainly since he was Wes' friend, not mine.

"Thought you'd never get here," he said as he took Wes' outstretched hand, pulling him in for one of those guy hand shakes that are meant to replace hugs. Ugh. "Hey, Macy."

"Hi," I said, as Delia pulled up in the van. "Figured you'd be busy today. Where's Annabel?"

"I spent all yesterday and today with her, but she had to catch a flight to New York," he told me as we moved to unload the van. "Her family spent Christmas there and she swore to show up eventually. She'll be back for New Years though."

"Not New Years Eve?"

"And miss New York on New Years Eve for me?" He rolled his eyes heavily. "No."

"Lucky you," Wes commented. "I'm stuck with her-"

"No, no, Wes, make me angry again."

Monica suddenly appeared behind us, taking a serving cart and pushing it out of the van without a word.

"Always the quiet ones that will get you in the end," Owen predicted randomly. "She probably hates you all."

Wes thrust a serving platter into his hands. "Don't think you don't make that list also, Armstrong."

* * *

"For you," Wes said as he handed me a cup of hot chocolate. I frowned.

"I asked for coffee."

"You're pregnant."

"And?"

"Coffee's bad for you, innit?"

I shrugged. "But hot chocolate is better?"

"Much."

"Just admit you made it because you wanted some."

"Damn, caught." He turned and walked out of the living room. When he returned, he was holding a wrapped gift. "This is also for you."

I smiled, taking a sip from the coffee cup. "You bought me a gift?"

"'course! You didn't buy me one? You better have."

"The baby's not enough?"

He just snorted as he sat down on the couch next to me.

"It's at my house," I told him. "I forgot to bring it."

"I'll get it tomorrow," he said with a shrug. "Open your gift."

"It's not one of your statues is it?"

"Macy."

I just smiled before opening the box, which was definitely too small for that anyways.

"Oh, Wes, thanks," I said, turning to hug him as I stared at the necklace. "I love it."

He just shrugged a little bit. "Before you flip about how much it cost though, I bought it before I knew about the baby, so I didn't know that we were saving up money, and it was too late to take it back."

"It's fine."

"You're just saying that because you got something," he accused.

"Of course."

He shook his head, taking the necklace from me. "You know that it's not that special anyways. You have tons of necklaces."

"It's special because you got it for me." I leaned heavily against him. "I love you."

"Don't turn all girl on me," he said, shifting slightly. "Cut it out."

I rolled my eyes, staying against him. "Hey, Wes?"

"What?"

"Merry Christmas, by the way." I ran a hand down his leg. "I don't think I've said it yet."

"Yeah, well, you know." He kissed the top of my head. "You wanna, you know, go bang?"

"Wes!"

"What?" He smiled at me. "It's a fair question."

"Now that I'm having your baby, I don't think that you can call it banging anymore. Seriously, though, I don't think you should ever call it banging. Not to my face, anyways. Or behind my back for that matter."

"Again, you know."

I just sighed.

"So…yes?"

"Wes."

"What? You wanna be seduced or something?"

Groaning, I moved away from him. "Are you, like, super horny today?"

"Babe, I'm super horny everyday. But that's just me." He patted my stomach. "If you feel sick or something, we don't have to."

"Can we at least finish our hot chocolate first?"

"Sure," he said. "But after, we bang."

He just got an elbow for that.

* * *

"What kind of fun things can you do with a newborn?"

I frowned at Wes as I climbed back into futon, after dressing and going to the bathroom. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm being pretty opaque."

"You mean transparent."

"Whatever," he said, undeterred. "What kind of things can I do with the baby? When we first get it?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly."

"…What?"

"I'm just saying," he began as I cuddled into his futon, "that me and this baby? We'll have nothing in common."

"Besides being blood."

"Debatable."

"Wes-"

"And if it's a girl, we'll have even less in common."

"So you're finally acknowledging the fact that it very well might be a girl?"

"Did I say that?" He was on his side, holding me to him now, still just as naked as ever. "Oh, and by the way, when it's a boy, I get to name him."

"N-"

"Back to the point though, I don't want think that the baby will be good for me. I work a lot and don't have that great of patience."

"What?"

"I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"The point is, I'll be swamped with work and things."

"What's the other option, Wes? I'll be at school."

"Not at first though, huh? The first few months? It'll be summer. You'll be home, huh?"

"What are you saying?"

"Just that, you know, the baby should stay with you. At least until you go back to school. Then, once it's a few months old and actually interesting, I'll take him."

"Or her."

"It."

"No."

"Then we have to stick with him."

"Wes-"

"When can we find that out anyways, huh?"

"Soon."

Wes huddled down, burrowing his head into my neck. "Me and this baby? We're gonna be close."

"I would hope so."

"After he gets out of the diaper stage of course."

"Of course."

"Until then, you guys can be close or whatever."

"Or whatever."

"You can't just keep saying the end of my sentence back to me."

"To me."

"Macy." His lips touched against my shoulder blade. "You're not funny."

"You're right. I'm hilarious."

My shoulder got a kiss. "Work wasn't horrible today."

"Bet you were glad to see Owen."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"We haven't hung out with him and Annabel in a long time."

"Their closeness? It makes me nauseous."

"I know. How dare they actually love each other?"

"Love?" This time, my neck got the kiss. "This is love. That? That's weird. I've never seen them fight over anything."

"That's not true."

"Well, except for him losing his temper at someone or something like that."

"For someone so angry, he sure never gets angry at her," I admitted. "Which means they're in love."

"That's not love," he reiterated. "That's weird."

"I think it's…nice, you know, that every time they go out they don't fight."

"We do _not_ fight every time we go out."

"Wes, we're freaking fight over whether your friends are in love or not. We clearly fight too much."

"This? This isn't fight." He nuzzled me. "This is passion. We're passionate."

"Oh, yeah, okay."

"We are. I love you. Sometimes, I love you so much that it boils over into anger or rude words or things like that."

"What about me?"

"You? You're so passionate about me that you let the things that I say seep through you and out of you. Like diarrhea."

"Ew!"

"Shhh. I'm explaining."

Again with the elbow. "Wes, let's just go to sleep, okay? Tomorrow morning, I have to go back home and spend some time with my sister before she leaves."

He just sighed. "Do I have to go?"

"No, you don't have to, but-"

"Great." Wes kissed my cheek this time before letting me go and rolling over, now facing the wall. "Night, Mace."

I ran a hand down his back. "Goodnight."

* * *

**Very short chapter, I know, but at least it's something, right? **


End file.
